Too Far
by AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn
Summary: Lindy has bullied Jasmine, ever since the day she stepped into that school. But when the bullying goes too far, will Logan be there to save her? My submission for the #JarrettvsJogan challenge!


**Hey Guys! This is my submission for the #JarrettvsJogan Challenge. Mines Jogan. Enjoy!**

**And P.S., Lindy and Logan are not siblings in this :)**

* * *

I cried again, I was sitiing in the janitors bathroom. A bottle pills was sitting next to me. I strted to unscrew the cap, tears falling down her face like crazy. The events of earlier today flashed in my mind.

:-:-:-:Flashback:-:-:-:

_I was walking throught the hall, when her bully Lindy was standing there, laughing with all her friends. She saw me and stuck her foot out, laughing. I tripped, and my books went flying._

_"Bitch, watch where your going!" Another roar of laughter came from her friends_

_"Whay do you do this to me?" I said, in a small innocent voice. _

_"Speak up bitch!" Lindy said again, laughing. _

_"My name is Jasmine, not bitch. I said, why do you do this to me?" I finally had the guts to say that. _

_"Oh, sweetie, you can't back talk to me and get away with it." Lindy said. She took her half dranken ice mocha from her locker and dumped it on her. Just then, Lindy's boyfriend and my crush Logan walked by. She threw the ice coffee cup on the ground next to my feet. She smiled at Logan._

_"Logan!" She said, and ran into him. She pionted at me "This girl just bumped into me and doesn't even have the nerve to say sorry! I say you tell her to buy me an another Ice Mocha!" By the time she finished that sentence, I was already up, scanning the room for my book. I saw Lindy's possey had then, and they were dumped in ice mocha._

_"It looks like the poor girl is the one who has it worse." Logan said, looking at me. I almost died inside. Logan is sticking up for me. Wait no, don't say that,he just said one thing nice._

_"No Logan, I do!" Lindy whined, again, "I need my Ice Mocha!" _

_Logan just looked at Lindy, and took her to the cafeteria to buy one. _

_"Oh hold on a sweetie! I forgot something!" Lindy said ad granbed her wallet from her locker. Thien she whispered this in my ear._

_"If you lay a hand on Logan, I will kill you. Or maybe, you can do all of us a favor and just kill yourself." Lindy smirked and walked away._

* * *

And that's where I am now. I kept trying to uncap the cap on the little bottle, bit I couldn't. Why would the scjool nurse have child locks on her pills? I thought as I struggled to uncap it again. I ran into a mop and it made a hige banging noise. I was praying nobody was around the hear that.

* * *

I was walking with my 'girlfriend' Lindy as I heard a huge banging noise come from the janitors closet.

"What was that?" I asked, clearly knowing she didn't know either.

"I don't know, Logan. Now let's go." Lindy said, pulling my arm away. She was unsucsessful, and I pulled away.

"No." I said, "Someone might be hurt." I looked back at the door.

"You take one more step closer to that janitors closet and me and you are broken up." Lindy said. Did she just say that? Fine. Two can play this game.

"You don't have to go through all the trouble. I'm breaking up with you." I said, and crossed my arms.

"Oh no! Your not breaking up with me, I'm breaking up with you!" Lindy said, stomping her foot, redness fillimg her face. I luagjed a little.

"It's a little too late for that." I said. Lindy and her gang walked away, and I walked into the janitor's closet. I saw something horrible.

"Jasmine?!" She was beaten up, bruised, and had red marks everywhere. She was holding a small bottle, struggling to get the lid off of it.

"Leave Me Alone Logan! I wanna die!" Jasmine said, tears running down her face. I grabbed the pill bottle and the top flew off, little pills flying everywhere. She slid down the wall and buried her head in her hands. I hugged her tightly as she kept screaming that she wanted to die. After a while, I finally said something.

"Why?"

Jasmine looked up at me, tears filling her eyes. She sniffled and started to speak. "Nobody loves me Logan. I'm just a worthless piecde of crap."

"I love you. And if you left, I don't know what I would do." Jasmine looked up at me, her eyes wet and watery. I kissed her on the cheek, and she smiled a bit.

I stood up. "Now let's go show Lindy you can't control her." She took mt hand and we didn't let go. We walked away together, hand in hand.


End file.
